


words

by eliiiwhyyy



Category: Bandoms, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, LMAO, M/M, Poor guy :(, Song fic, Tyler is fucked up and Josh just wants him to be okay, Words, skylar grey, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: 'it's so loud inside my head, with words that i should have said'tyler's having an off day, josh is there to help





	words

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Challenge Day 2: Your current favourite song
> 
> Song: Words by Skylar Grey
> 
> I highly recommend listening to it while reading! I hope this is good!

On his best days, Tyler seemed like he could act like a normal human being. On his worst days, he could barely function enough to count as a human being.

 

Today was one of those days. Though he was at school, in class, he wasn’t _there,_ His mind was full of noise and words and so much _static_ that he could barely breathe, let alone think. He knew Josh was worried about him, and so was the rest of their group, but it wasn’t something he could just pull to the back of his mind. He didn’t even know why it was so bad today, but he supposed skipping his tablets and not sleeping would do that to you.

 

It’s not even something bad. He just started panicking over _feelings_ of all things and it had spiralled from there. His tablets made him feel numb and empty, and for once he wanted to think, wanted to suffer for the feelings that had suddenly come into his mind and never left.

 

“Ty?” Josh’s voice cut through the fog, sharp and soft at the same time. Dimly, Tyler thought that he could spend all day listening to Josh speak and he still stood by that.

  
Tyler blinked, coming back to reality and looking around, realising that the class-room was empty apart from him and Josh. And Brendon too, who Tyler had just saw standing by the classroom door, watching them.

 

“Class is over, it’s lunch time now,” Josh continued, his face contorted into a worried expression that didn’t suit him at all. “You okay man? We don’t have to spend lunch time with the others.”

 

“Thanks Joshie,” Tyler whispered, a small smile gracing his lips as his voice and hands shook. He stood slowly, tuning out the world once again as he heard Josh call to Brendon, most likely telling him to go straight ahead. When he was a normal human being again, Tyler knew that he would show Josh how much he appreciated him as a best friend, how much he needed him. But for now he would stick to following along; living life through a daze.

 

He felt Josh take his hand gently, and he watched through the eyes of another body as Josh gathered up both their books. A part of Tyler’s mind felt bad for making Josh do all this work instead of having a fun lunch with his friends, but for now he wouldn’t say anything and simply cling to his best friend.

 

“Lets go,” Josh said, a smile on his face this time, but it was shadowed with doubt and worry. Tyler followed behind the drummer as he led the way to a classroom that no one used, from what Tyler knew.

 

They soon reached one of the old music classrooms, and the sight managed to bring a small smile onto Tyler’s face. He knew Josh remembered what made him feel okay, what brought him back to reality if only for a small moment. Music was a good outlet, something to get the words out of his head and the voices to stop talking, to allow him to breathe for a moment.

 

“I know you don’t wanna talk about it Tyler,” Josh began as he shut the door, making his way over to the drum set. He waited for Tyler to get comfortable in one of the chairs, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms holding them close. “But, it’s been a while since you’ve been this bad dude.”

 

Tyler bit his lip, lowering his eyes to the ground. He knew what Josh was talking about. He had been getting better, he knew he’d ever be okay but there were days when he was more of a human being than he has been. But he didn’t really know how to talk about this, even to Josh of all people.

 

“’m sorry Josh,” he murmured, not wanting to look up and see the worry in his eyes.

 

Josh shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry, I know it’s tough for you,” he said, letting a small smile appear on his lips this time. “I know I can’t do much but the least I can do is help you to breathe a bit.”

 

“It’s the words Josh, they stop me from breathing a lot,” Tyler explained quietly, as if that would make all the sense in the world. But he knew Josh would understand him perfectly. It was the dynamic of their friendship. Sometimes, no words were needed either for Josh to understand him, but Tyler would help him understand this time.

 

Josh simply nodded, allowing a silence to fall over them both for a moment, before he decided that he would fill it with a beat, a small light beat that Tyler could listen to and forget the world.

 

Tyler let his eyes close, his legs falling back to the ground as he tiredly let his mind close over, loving the way Josh’s playing cleared his mind, even if it was on the drums. Tyler himself could play a lot of instruments but he always preferred Josh playing.

 

They stayed that way for the rest of lunch, the words dissipating for at least a lunch hour.


End file.
